


Who Is That Guy?

by Uh_Hey_So_Yeah



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uh_Hey_So_Yeah/pseuds/Uh_Hey_So_Yeah
Summary: Peter Parker is a normal, college going kid by day, and a vigilante by night. Johnny Storm, one of his old friends, invites him to a party in which he captures the interest of one famous billionaire. The things is though, Peter never tells him his name before vanishing.Everything would've been fine if Nick Fury didn't come to him demanding that Spiderman be the newest addition to the Avengers.





	1. In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people! Bare with me! In this story, Peter has a brother, his name is Kyle. His aunt May is no longer in the picture for reasons that will later be explained. And this is roughly set after the Deadpool movie but before the Civil War movie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Peace!

“Wait… you want me to do what now?”

The guy on the other side of line rolls his eyes. "I want you to come to the labs with me. I’ve got people that want to meet you and plus, you’re smart right? You will totally fit right in.”

“You want me to go to Stark Industries, meet Mr. Stark himself, and do what exactly?”

A grumble is heard across the line. “What is the problem? Just come with me. If it makes you feel better, I’m also bringing your brother.” I gag at this statement. Personally, I hate the idea of them together. My BEST friend and my brother.

“You think it makes me feel better to know that my best friend is bringing my brother, who he took an interest in and started dating. Just so you know for future reference, that does not make me feel any better.”

Another groan erupts. “You’re impossible Peter Parker. Why are you so difficult when it comes to social events?”

“Wait, why did you call it a social event? I thought I was going to work with you. This better not be some bullshit lie in order to get me to go to a party.”

My best friend only starts to stammer nervously. “Wait, what— I don’t know what you’re— you are crazy… No it’s— I’m telling the truth. Stop conjuring things up in that head yours. We've talked about this, it’s not good for your health.”

“You are a terrible liar Johnny.”

Johnny just suddenly gets defensive. “I don’t what you’re talking about. I’m great. But that’s not the point. Your brother and I will be there in 10. Be ready.”

“Fine, whatever. Wait, since when do you work at Stark Industries?”

He just laughs in response. “I don’t, that’s the good part. See you in 10.”

“Wait, Johnny don’t you dare hang up thi-“ With that, the line goes dead. See this is the reason why I stopped taking calls from this idiot.

I mean technically, he’s my best friend. One of my only friends, but that’s not the point. He is always coming up with these stupid plans to try to get me to go to parties, and I hate him for it. He claims I need to make friends, find the love of my life, and give him nieces and nephews. But let me remind all those unaware, he's my older brother.

As expected, twenty minutes later, my idiot best friend showed up late at my apartment while honking to signal me to come down. And he wonders why my neighbors hate us.

Quickly, I grab my phone and wallet, then jog down the apartment stairs. The elevator is currently out of order. It’s very convenient for my physical health.

Soon enough, I’m hopping in the back of Johnny’s car, only to find him lip locking with my brother.

“Gross! This is why I stopped talking to you when you started dating him, Kyle!”

Kyle immediately pulled away, but giving me a prompted eye roll. “Nice to see you again too, little bro.”

“I hate you.”

He throws back, “Love you too.”

Johnny buts in,” As much as I would love to see you two rekindle your fallen sibling relationship, I have a party to crash so shut up.” With that, he starts to drive.

I don’t even understand why we had to drive. My house is roughly around six minutes from where the Stark Industries tower is currently standing.

”We’re driving because I have to prove once and for all, I’m better than Tony Stark,” Johnny suddenly responded to my thought.

Wait a minute, I said my last sentence out loud didn’t I? Whatever, that’s not important.

“Oh God, please tell me you’re still not obsessed with showing him up. I thought you buried that desire years ago. He has at least 10 billion on your no billion ass.”

Suddenly a look of offense appears on his face. “I do too have a billion dollars, thank you very much. I’m sorry that I don’t have as much money as Stark because I actually spend my time saving people.”

“Why are you so arrogant?”

He just gives me a smirk. “Because it's fun. How else am I supposed to annoy those around me?” Soon enough we’re pulling up to Stark Towers. Of course, the whole front is full of paparazzi dying to get any controversial pictures of super heroes. And if I know Johnny, he’s about to give them what they’ve been waiting for.

Johnny steps out of the car and casually closes the door, but then burst into flames. Well, that’s one way to announce his presence. Everyone in a five mile radius is cheering for him and Johnny is not one to hide his pride. 

He walks around the car and opens the door for me first. Then shouts. “Oh by the way everyone, this is my best friend Peter Parker!” We fist bump to look “cool” according to him.

Of course, he then walks to open the door for my brother. Once again he announces. “And this is my dashing boyfriend Kyle!” As Kyle gets out of the car, they have a prompted make out session.

I just groan as I start to walk away. “I’m going to leave if you continue to make out with my brother anymore Johnny!” He flips me off and I return the gesture. The paparazzi are eating up every second of this. 

Soon enough, I’m walking up to the door of the event and I briefly look back to see that they are done kissing but now are posing for pictures, what nerds.

The body guard at the door gives me a nod. “Welcome to the event Mr. Parker. I wasn’t aware you and Mr. Storm would be attending.”

“That’s because we weren’t invited, but you won’t tell right Gus?” 

He gives me a sly smile. “At the promise that your friend over there will cause a scene and finally give me some entertainment for at least once tonight, go right in.”

I just laugh. “Ah, you know him to well now. Of course he’ll cause a scene at a Stark event. Nice seeing you again Gus.”

Gus only proceeds to laugh back. ” And you Mr. Parker.”

At that, I walk past him and yell back, “I’ve told you many times before, call me Peter.” I only continue walking into the event. As expected, the whole place is loud with music and is somewhat dimmed. Mr. Stark always did always favor the vibe bars gave off.

Seeing as the only two people I came here with are too busying posing for paparazzi, I make my way over to the bar.

When I sit down, the bartender is quick to make his way over to me. “Hey, what do you want good looking?”

“I don’t care. Get me whatever will get me drunk the fastest. Mr. Stark said he would cover my tab.”

A voice suddenly says from behind me. “Oh did Mr. Stark now? That’s awfully generous of him not kicking out some kid from the event that is trying to get free alcohol under his name.”

I don’t even look at first but I slowly start to turn around. “Well if you don’t tell him, I won’t te-“ But my eyes burst open as come face to face with Tony Stark himself. “You see, well—Look Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean any harm. I, well—It’s just been a long day. I’ve had deal with two idiots. I didn’t want to worry about going into debt by trying to get a glass of alcohol…”

The bartender asks, “Do you want me to call security sir?”

Mr. Stark just gives a curt shake of the head. “No, he’s with me Jason.” Wait, did he just say I’m with him? 

Jason and I both let out an abrupted. “What?”

Mr. Stark nods his head in a different direction. “Follow me kid.”

Even though I do as he said and start to follow him, I mutter, “I’m not a kid.”

He gives me a look in which he sizes me up and down. “How old did you say were again? And what did you say your name was?”

Johnny suddenly appears out of nowhere, with Kyle at his side. “When you figure out his name maybe then I will let you near him.” He seems to ponder a minute before continuing to say, "Never mind, figuring out his name does get you within a million miles of deserving him."

Mr. Stark proceeds to give him a death glare that speaks a million words. “Nice to see you again Storm, is what I would say if you were invited to my event. Yet you weren’t but here you are. Now if you would excuse us, we were just leaving anywhere that’s near you.” He grabs my hand and starts to pull me away from the two. If I’m being honest, I’d rather go with him than third wheel anyway.

The venom in statement was just seeping. And if I knew Johnny, he was not going to respond well and trust me, I knew him. 

Johnny grabs me at my waist towards him. “This is my best friend thank you very much. Whatever you think you were going to do him is over. I know your game and I’m not letting you do that to him.”

With that I grab his hand and remove it from my waist. “Don’t worry Johnny. I relinquish you of your overprotective best friend ways. I want to hang out with Mr. S-“

Mr. Stark waves his hand to cut me off. “Stop with the formalities. Call me Tony.”

I nod. “Okay, Tony. Now Johnny, I want to hang with Tony. Think of it this way, now I don’t have to third wheel and gag at your guy’s every movement. Now if you’ll excuse me, we’ll be off.”

Mr. St— Tony then wraps his hand around my waist and we walk off in the opposite direction of those two. 

“So, what would you like to see? I could show you the lab, wait... no I can’t. Well, I could show you the common area upstairs, or Thor’s hammer, he showed me where he stashes it. But if you don’t like those ideas, we could go back to my room and do— well I don’t know... some things,” Tony suggested while keeping his eyes locked on my own. 

“I seriously just got you out of shit with my best friend, virtually promising we wouldn’t do the hanky panky, and now you to exactly-“

“Wait did you just call sex, hanky panky? How old did you say you were again,” He gives me a look, trying to stare into my soul and find my deepest darkest secrets. Well, maybe not that far but still, he was staring into my eyes.

“Once again, I didn’t say how old I was so you wouldn’t know and maybe that’s the problem. It was nice meeting you again… Mr. Stark.” With that being said, I slip out of his grip and start to make my way to the door. Parties were never my forte in the first place.

Tony tried to get guards to stop me from leaving but I just ran before they could arrive. That doesn’t stop him from continuing to chase after me. “Wait! How I’m supposed to find you?”

“You’re a multibillionaire Stark, I’m sure you'll find a way to figure it out!” I pick up my speed but I feel something fall out of my pocket. When I try to look back, it’s no longer in my sights but I watch as Tony picks it up. Guess it’s too late to go back for it now.

Ah, now we're to where me being the genius that I am had stolen Johnny’s keys before he opened the door for me. I knew they would come in handy. It’s not like he can’t fly or doesn’t have a billion dollar deep pocket according to him.

Soon, I’m zooming down the street, but not before out of the corner of my eye I am able to catch a glimpse of Tony chasing after my car in the background. He was waving something in his hands but I was too far down the street to able to tell anymore. Probably wasn't important anyways.

Well on that note, I guess I am never going to a Stark Industries party again.


	2. Yeah, thanks for the friendship bracelet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful prevention of a robbery, Peter has a run in with another vigilante and some people they both had trying to evade.

Okay guys pause, I know you worry. But don’t until I say so, I made it home safely. Everything was fine until the next morning at 3 am when a banging comes from my door. Now worry because as soon as Johnny got to my place, let’s just say I need new kitchen table.

As you probably guessed, he was livid at the fact that I took his keys and abandoned them there. He was furious at the fact that if I wanted to leave so badly I didn’t just Uber home. That’s how you get raped kids.

It’s now a week later from the event and let’s just say Johnny hasn’t been to eager to invite me to another one yet.

Now that the wrap up of my life is now over, present Peter, take it away.

—

It was 11 pm at night, not a sound was heard, not even a mouse. That was until Spiderman went sneaking into Queens Credit Union Bank and leans against the doorway.

“You guys really need to work on your stealth. Robbing a bank this late is bound to wake somebody. Why not rob a bank during hours like everyone-“

I stop talking when the four robbers looked at me. “Sup guys! Wait a minute, you guys aren’t the real Avengers… I can tell, Hulk gives it away.”

With that, the one dressed as “Iron Man” loaded his gun but I tried to web it from him. That’s when him and his gun came flying at me, and I just sucker punched him in the face. Let’s face it, he had it coming.

That’s when “Thor” takes iniative and takes a swing at me with his elbow, and that was the first mistake. I grab his elbow and launch it full force at the “Hulk” that was proceeding to get up to help. The only left flighting is “Iron Man”.

I decide to jump and hang upside down from the ceiling. As “Iron Man” stands back up he takes a total of four swings at me, all in which I dodged. The fourth punch I just grab and send him flying into the bank’s glass.

“Whoa, that was awesome.” The last guy, “Captain America”, takes that as his cue to run. I start to walkaway and without looking, web him behind my shoulder to the wall. The guy lets a yelp out a contact. “Sweet, I didn’t think that was going to hit.”

Now that, that is out of the way, I decide to sit on the city bench that is sitting outside of the bank. It’s very convenient. Being a superhero these days is a lot of work, takes a lot out of you. 

Sudden, I feel a presence next to me. “I already took care of them. There should be four.”

The stranger only grins. “That’s impressive you know, taking down four dudes without killing any of them. If it were me, the last one probably wouldn’t have had a head by now.” The person laughs. “Who am I kidding? None of them would have heads by now.”

That gets my attention and I look to see a guy dressed in a red and black suit, with a mask covering his face. “And you are…?”

He just snorts. “Really, you don’t know me? I figured your buddies at S.H.I.E.L.D. would’ve told you all about how bad of a person I am by now. Next time you’re there, ask them. They love me, sort of.”

“One, I don’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D and I don’t want to. They’re always on my ass about being reckless and wanting me to join, or some other load of crap. And two, I still didn’t hear a name leave your mouth.”

The guy shrugs. “Oh yeah, where are my manners. Introductions! Call me Deadpool, rhythms with no school. I’m a super secret mission to find those guy’s boss.”

“Really, someone trusted you with a mission? Now that’s a shocker.”

Even though I can’t see his eyes, I can tell he’s glaring at me. “Now that hurt my feelings Spidey. Take it back right now.”

“I would if I could but can’t so I shan’t.”

Deadpool holds his hands in the shape of a heart. “I love it when you talk Big Bang Theory to me baby.”

“Don’t call me baby.”

He suddenly jumps up with his arms up while proclaiming, “But I love my baby so much but in the case he request a name change, I will call him Spidey.”

“Don’t call me Spidey either. And wait, how’d you know my name…? I didn’t tell you, wait did I?” I think about it for second. “No, I didn’t! How do you know my name?”

“Well, my baby boy. Besides the tag sticking out of your suit that says Spiderman in big bold letters, I know because of your first love, John Jonah Jameson not the first, but Jr. Do you think I don’t read by Daily Bugle, because you’re right.”

I reach back to check my suit and as he said, there’s a big tag with Spiderman sticking out. “That is exactly the reason I used to not let my Aunt May touch my stuff. She labels everything I tell you.”

Deadpool starts jumping up and down clapping. “Oh! Who is this Aunt May of yours? She sounds like a lovely lady, I’d love to meet her. Do you think she can label my suit-“

“You can’t meet her. She died three years ago during an alien invasion of New York. When she was walking towards the Subway to catch a ride back to Queens from New York the first wave hit.” A single tear falls from my face.

The only reason she was going back to Queens was because I was in the hospital after one of my patrols gone wrong. I was shot twice and lost a lot of blood. She wasn’t supposed to back for another week.

He sits down next to me and wrap his arms around me. “It’s going to be okay baby boy. That was a long time ago. Now you have me to dry your tears when you’re crying.”

That makes me let out a muffled laugh. “Did you just go all sappy romance movie on me?”

“Why yes I did. How else am I supposed to make my baby boy happy. Reciting a poem is so last year.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“A lovable dork.”

“Sure, a lovable dork.”

We sit there for a moment. I didn’t bother to remove his arm that was now wrapped around my waist as we sat in a comfortable silence.

I smile. “You know, I never get moments like this anymore. When you are too busy Spiderman at night and putting people at risk just by knowing during the day, I don’t tend to make a lot of friends.”

He pulls away and suddenly pulls out these bracelets from his pockets then hands one to me. “Here you go baby boy. We can be best friends for life." He hands it to me and I smile at it. This is going to be my first new friend since my aunt passed away. "Wait, give it back.” I do but I frown. So much for having a friend.

“Don’t worry baby boy! I just want to have the honor of putting it on your wrist. And also, never waste your tears on me baby boy!”

When I slowly started to put out my hand, Deadpool just yanks it towards him, immediately pulls my glove and throws it, to which I use my other hand to web and bring back to me. Finally, he slips it on my wrist then tightens it.

“Thanks Deadpool. It actually kind of means a lot.”

Deadpool stands up and grabs my hand, then starts pulling me down the street. “You can call me Wade baby boy.”

“Ah! Mr. Wilson nice of you to join us. I’ve been meaning to talk to you ever since the shooting on the bridge a year ago but for some reason my calls don’t go through. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you,” Came a voice from behind us.

Wade instantly stumbles and pulls me closer to him, then pushes behind him at the sound of the voice. “Ah Fury! Yeah about those calls… yeah I— um… have been meaning to call you back. But this whole vigilante thing can get busy and hectic sometimes… Last year someone smashed my phone, haven't had time to get a new one.” At that second, the Barbie Girl starts going off from one of his many pouches. The guy raises his eyebrows as Wade scrambles to put his phone on silent and let's out a small 'oops' when he's finished

The guy takes steps towards us and Wade keeps me behind his back as he pushes us backwards. “Mr. Wilson, as much as I would love to say I’m here for you this time. I’m here for your little friend over there, Spiderman.”

“If you think I’m gonna let you and your rag tag team of genetically enhanced and some not enhanced humans take my baby boy, you gotta another thing coming.”“Wade, who’s that,” I whisper in his ear.

He whispers back, “You seriously don’t know who that is? Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He’s really important, or something. We need to get you out from that rock you live under if you seriously didn’t know-“

“This is not exactly the time for a lecture Wade,” I half whisper, yell back at him. “And I do too know who that is, I’ve just never met him or had the time to look him up, so I never knew what he looked like. He’s the one always on my ass about joining the Avengers.”

Fury decides now to intervene. “You guys do realize I can hear you, right?” We give each a look and proceed to back up. Suddenly he raises his wrist. “I don’t have time to deal with this. Tony, you grab Spiderman, I’ll deal with Deadpool.”

Out of nowhere Iron Man comes soaring out of the sky and grabs me from behind Wade, then takes us both soaring into the sky again. Me being me, let’s out a shriek when that does occur though.

“You need to calm down,” Iron Man just says.

“Says the guy that practically kidnapped me and is taking me God knows where.”

This is another one of those moments when I can someone is rolling their eyes at me under their mask. “If you wanted to know you could’ve just asked. We’re going to S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.”

“If you wanted me to go with you, you could’ve just asked. There was no need to steal me from the ground.”

“Says the guy who also is not responding to Directory Fury’s phone calls. He’s going to want to have a talk with you about that. You know that right,” He throws right back at me.

“Yeah, I kind of got that after I ignored his calls five times but ended up with seven voicemails from him.”

Iron Man let’s out a laugh. “He’s special like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. PEACE <3


	3. That Comfortable Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter freaks out at the prospect of having to reveal his identity to Director Fury. In turn, Tony and him endure fight over the struggle of revealing one's secret identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a year! Hope you're all still here! I do this sometimes where I just lose interest but my interest suddenly sparked when I get a new comment yesterday! So here ya go!

Neither of us said anything on the way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. I don’t know if it was the fact that I had been literally swooped up from the ground and forced to go, or the fact that the guy within the suit was trying to get with me less than 24 hour agos.

The latter was probably the reason for me but I have no clue as to why Tony didn’t try to initiate any sort of conversation either. 

Soon enough, he’s lands just outside double doors of the helicarrier that lead to, what I can only assume, the entrance to this massive place.

Tony steps out of suit upon setting me down and it retracts completely into a case. How it does, I don’t really know but you can bet I was awestruck by watching this.

Once it retracts, he picks up the briefcase in his left hand and grabs onto to my left hand with his right. He begins to lead me into the building as various people disperse to clear a path for us. 

At first, I was surprised by this action and whispered, "Why are you holding my hand? It's a bit weird for two guys that have just met, don't you think?"

Tony doesn't respond but I soon understand why he was holding my hand upon entering a room full of people. Most were staring at me personally. The attention scared me to no end.

Some begin whispering at the fact that Tony Stark is leading Spider-Man down the hallway with his hand. I’m not really used to being stared at up so close to point where anyone could pull off my mask and forever expose what I’ve worked so long to hide. 

So I subtly press farther into Tony’s side as somewhat a means of comfort and surprisingly, it does calm down some of my frayed nerves. Some, not all. But some is more than enough for me.

Suddenly, Tony retracts his hand from mine and in a slight moment, I panic at the sudden lack of comfort. But almost as quickly as his touch was gone, it was replaced by him wrapping an arm around waist. I might be crazy but I think he was rubbing circles in my side too.

Within two minutes, we reach huge glass double doors that lead to what I’m assuming is a conference room.

As soon as we step, Tony pushes a button and it causes the windows to turn into one of those windows in interrogations rooms. But instead of being to see in and not out, we’re able to out but those on the outside can’t see in. 

Tony releases his grip on my waist and turns to face me. Seeming to ponder for a moment before saying, “Director Fury is going to want to see your face so I would recommend you take the mask off now before he all but forces you to take it off. Wait, actually scratch that. He will pry it off you if he has to.”

That makes me immediately frown in response. “I have a family you know? A brother to protect. A brother that doesn’t even know for himself what I am. When I started this whole thing, I swore I would never reveal my identity if it meant risking someone else’s life.” 

Although, Kyle placed himself at risk when he made the decision to go public about his relationship with Johnny just hours ago. Having a boyfriend AND a brother that have super abilities would double his risk of getting hurt in order to get to either of us. I preferably would like to keep his risk level as low as possible so I will continue to refuse to show my identity.

“I also have a life. The moment I take off this mask for the world to see, nothing will ever be the same. I won’t be able to have those moments to myself, walking down the streets, left to my own thoughts. That’s not something I’m really ready to negotiate on.”

His eyes almost seem to reveal an inner turmoil with his mind before he speaks. “You know, I went through the same thing as you. It was almost eight years ago now that I decided to take a chance and reveal myself as Iron Man. It made my target grow immensely because everyone knew who I was, where I lived, who I associated with, and who I was dating. But it was better in the end that I revealed myself that day. I was able to come to terms myself that I was letting millions into my life instead of being one day exposed if I slipped up.”

For some reason, that was not comforting. In fact it almost enraged me. “You don’t know shit what I’m going through! You’ve always been out there for the world to see. Before you revealed you were Iron Man, everyone still knew who you were! If anything it was just adding another feature to the list of who you are on Wikipedia! At the end of the day, nothing actually changed. Everyone still knew who you were! If I tell the world who Spider-Man actually is, my life will never be the same!”

Tony goes to speak but I cut him off. “I have a brother that is already at too much risk and by me revealing who I am, it would get him killed! You don’t have that as factor! You only have flings and no family that it is on you to watch out for!” Instantly I regret bringing up his family but I don’t make any sound to retract it. 

His eyes seemed to be drowned by sudden sadness. “You think I chose to not have anyone in my life? My parents died and there wasn’t a single thing I could do to stop it or fix it. It’s not my fault I never had siblings. I know exactly what it’s like to get too close to someone and they get hurt in return. There was this girl, one of the smartest I know, and I was head over heels for her at the time. But guess what, she got hurt real bad by the guys trying to hurt me. I pushed her away in order to protect her because what other choice did I have? My love for her was going to be the death of her.”

“Okay, yeah sure. Maybe you do understand the family aspect of being famous but you will never understand what it’s like to watch your life unravel in front of you! Going from just some other ordinary person to one that everyone knows! The moment that masks come off to the world is the moment I lose everything that everyone else gets to have!”

I watch as hands clenched into fists and he shouts right back, “You think that my life didn’t change? Well guess what, it damn well did! I suddenly had millions, billions even, of people depending on me to save the day. If I failed, the whole world would know! It would be plastered everywhere and unlike you, I couldn’t go home at the end of day and take off the suit and have no one know it was me. Nobody used to care what I did! Now, I was expected to not have flaws. But I’m a human fucking being like everyone else! My life might not have unraveled the moment I revealed I was Iron Man but it did for sure the moment that I flew that nuke out of New York and almost died! I will never be the same because of that. I can’t even sleep at night and I’m plagued with thoughts of ways that I could better protect myself and ways that I’m failing! Who should have to go through that? Not me, nor anyone else! That was day old Tony Stark died and the new and traumatized one replaced him!”

Suddenly all the rage that I had drained and my fast breathing from the anger seemed to come to a steady pace. I look from where I was staring at the ground for the brief pause of words and into his eyes. “I’m sorry Tony, it--”

“Everyone thinks that because I’m famous and well known, that I have no feelings. That since I put myself out there, I should have no rights to the basic human rights. Like the right to privacy. Do you know how many times my name has been in the paper in the last year? 86 times. And guess how many of those were because of someone invading my privacy and revealing it all for the world to see? 78. The day that I broke up with the one I loved, I was being prepared for a press conference because someone leaked it to world. I didn’t get time to grief before having to act like I was okay. And you know what? At the end of the day, I didn’t even get the choice to whether I wanted to known or not. My dad put me out before I could even form a proper thought. How fair is that?”

At those words, his whole body seems to deflate as he sinks down into the couch behind himself. I take a chance and sit right next to him, leaving no gap in between our two bodies. He wraps around me and pulls me even closer than possible.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes. The tension already seemed to have faded and now all was just a couple of guys trying to understand the other. It’s not a bad silence or even an awkward one.

I’m the one to break the silence though. “If you really want to know who I am, I can show you but not Director Fury. Telling him risk too much for me to be okay with.”

He doesn’t make a motion or sound in disagreement or even support. So slowly I reach up towards where the edge of my mask lays and begin to pull up. His eyes shift to my face at the movement.

The mask is halfway up my face, just under my nose, when he reaches and grabs my hand, effectively pulling my hand away. He intertwined our fingers together and states, “I didn’t get a choice whether the world got to know who I was and that wasn’t fair. I’m not about to let you make the same mistake. You come to terms on your own time if you’re ready for the world to see who you are, or even just me. But now is just not that time.”

I look over to him. “Thank you, Tony…” Our eyes meet following my words and I can’t tell you leaned in first, maybe it was him or me, or both of us, but our lips met. 

It was almost a minute before we separated and that was just so I could crawl on his lap to straddle his waist. We promptly continued to kiss once again as my hands tangled in his hair while his laid just above my butt but were slipping down. 

We were so far gone that we almost didn’t hear the phone ring. But when I finally heard it, I jumped right off of him and stood up to situate myself. Straightening out my suit and pulling my mask back down.

Tony promptly does the same, running his fingers through his hair as he makes a move for the phone to answer it. A few words were mumbled back in forth between Tony and the caller. I was too caught up thinking of about what just happened to focus on what words were being exchanged but I snap back into reality when Tony returns the phone to its’ dock.

We make eye contact and he moves towards me. “That was Director Fury, he would like to meet in you his office rather than in here now.” I make a slight nod to affirm that I understood. He doesn’t stop walking towards me until there was no space between us again and his hands laid on my waist.

I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest. He murmured, “I can still go with you if you’d like.”

Once again I don’t say any words but nod against him and I know in that moment, that he understood and wouldn’t leave me no matter what. 

And there we were again, just standing in that comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, leave a comment. I'm open to suggestion. <3


End file.
